Blue Moon
by Tifa09
Summary: Did Tifa and Dess survive, what will happen if they didn't, read the preview and see
1. Prolouge

Blue Moon

Book two of the Evening Dusk series.

As two worlds collide, the birth of a new creature is born. And with this hybrid model new secrets are formed. Though they lay unknown, it will take two extraordinary elements to uncover the prophecy 1,000 years in the making. When cold and warm collide in a desperate attempt to save a life. When bravery, should have killed, it now renews. Where pain should have ended it now begins. And now lives that were already covered in a cloud of fog, have flowed deeper into the cave of ignorance. Will their determination for the truth bring them to their true destiny or send them more into despair. A rare event this combination is, as rare as witnessing a Blue Moon.


	2. Chapter 1: Saying Goodbye

All Jamar could do was replay the horrible image of his 16 year old fiance fall to the ground staring directly at him. Trying to relay just how much she loved him with her dark brown eyes. He can remember small things like how her body looked all wrong as she lay, luckily in one piece, on the ground. How oddly Dess and her bodies were covered with a bright purple aura. How Jacob ran to her body and began holding Destiny firmly, muttering to himself about how there was still a heartbeat. How he held on to that hope. Jamar couldn't find the same joy. He walked slowly over to Tifa. He didn't want to cry, he wanted to be strong for her. He picked her up carefully not wanting to break anything else on her body and carried her in his arms toward the March Mansion, where the Storms used to live. He tried to keep his emotions controlled. He knew he was losing her, there was no doubt in his mind. All of his hope crashed when Tifa's body did. He could feel the despair trying to consume his body and take over, but he wouldn't allow it. He didn't dare let something as small as emotional problems stifle him while, his life laid in his hands dying. The sorrow would have to take a back seat, because now he could sense that Tifa needed him. He was spirit right. Couldn't he give her his life. Help her breathe a little longer. Another flash of her fall came into his head. How Tifa bravely at the last minute put herself under Destiny so that she would have most of the impact. So that Destiny would have a chance to live a normal life. She would give herself up to save her friend, how stupid could she be. She didn't realize that she was needed in this world. Did she realize that he, himself, Jamar Neyo Page couldn't survive without her in his life. How crazy all their fights looked in his eyes now. They seemed so pointless, if he could go back now, he would give her, her way. Because if he could go back she would be in on piece, no broken bones, no blood stained shirt. Just her beautiful smile that lit up the room. If he could go back he would've proposed to her sooner. Or would he have ever taken back the first one. How stupid that was, he retracted it because she lost the ring. How dumb that fight was.

The pain soon became too much for him, and he couldn't fight off this fit of agony and he fell to his knees and sobbed over Tifa's quite body. His body began to shake all over. This was more painful than anything he ever experienced. He would throw his body in front of fire, get pelted by millions of guns, and fall from the Eiffel Tower before he would ever imagine going through this pain. His cried harder thinking about the falling and he once again remembered seeing Tifa's body fall to him. Why didn't he hold her, try to catch her, he was so stunned that all he could do was return her gaze, too afraid to look away. The cold air captured his tears and froze them on his face. He wondered if she even remembered that tomorrow was her birthday. Tomorrow was December 5th. Then she began to stir.

`Please keep walking' Tifa pleaded softly barely moving her lips. Jamar stared down at her in shook that she could even speak.

`Husband did you hear me' Tifa said in pain.

`Yea I did' Jamar managed to mumble out.

`I don't want to die here. Please take me someplace warm.'

`I don't want to let you go'

`You don't have to. You can hold on to me as long as you please. And I preferred if you did. I don't want to let go of you, but I don't have the strength to hold on' Tifa said as she struggled to open her eyes. `Awww bai don't cry. Even though you still look very sexy when you do. '

Jamar laughed a painful laugh and slowly got up not moving his eyes from Tifa's face.

`I love you' He whispered.

`Mmmm its nice to hear that, cuz I was beginning to have some doubts, with Niqua Bytch in the picture' Tifa joked around.

`Tifa there is no one that I would rather spend my time with than you. You are my only angel, and my soul purpose for living.'

`Your only saying that because I'm dying'

`No im saying it because it is true. You dying is just a circumstance lol'

`Whatever. Promise me something'

`What ever your hear desires Mi Angel.'

`Promise me that you will be happy. Even if I don't survive. I don't want to look down on you and see you in tears. And please don't forget me' The last words stumbled out of Tifa's mouth, as she struggled to stop the tears, but they came still, painfully down her face. Falling to the ground and splashing the leaves that crunched under Jamar's feet. Jamar stared at her in amazement, how could she possibly believe that. He could never function without her.

`Baby...I...i...i can't make that promise. I can't live without you, and not especially happily. You are my soul, and I don't see how a person can live without their soul. I don't see how my heart can beat if it is adjoined with yours. If your heart falters, so does mine. If it drums its last beat so will mine. We are connected in so many ways, that it would be impossible to be separated like conjoined twins. And I could never forget you, you are imprinted into my memory. Could you forget Mariah Carey and Ne-yo singing together. No! And just like that perfect harmonic combination I could never forget ours.' Jamar announced. Then he looked up and noticed that they had reached the Mansion.

`This may hurt honey' Jamar said softly as he cradled Tifa closer to his body. The door was unlocked and he walked in slowly ascending the circular staircase. He walked into the room that they had once occupied. But that was a time he chose to ignore, not trying to be sent back into memories when all he and Tifa could do was argue. He wished it could've been filled with happy memories.

`I don't want you to die here' Jamar said weakly. `This place doesn't hold very happy memories.'

`You have to be kidding me. You held me on this very bed when you thought I was going to die after the first attack from the wolves. You cried because you thought you lost me. This is the place where we found out about our ancestry. The place you proposed to me. I wouldn't want to be in any other place than here with you. Where we spent special time with each other. ' Tifa said as Jamar laid them both on the bed and he held her.

`Can you sing to me' Tifa asked.

`Sure, anything' Jamar replied

`Stop this world by Ne-yo'

`Hmmmm ok...

Okay, I woke up in heaven today

she kissed me i floated away, awaaayay

never felt anything so great.

Alright, I prepare myself for a fight

something must go wrong cause its way too right

I'm high as a feather tonight.

Cuz i can't feel the ground

someone let me down

I never felt as high as i do know

too good to be true

i don't deserve you

I never felt a love strong enough too

Stop This World from spining.

And I see, heaven when she looks at me

in her smile is the most amazing dream

and in her eyes i fall asleep

and i hope, hope that she can see through the smoke

of my imperfection

into my soul

and my heart where she has control

she has control

Cuz i can't feel the ground

Someone let me down

i never felt as high as i do now

too good to be true

i don't deserve you

i never felt a love strong enough too

Stop this world from spinning.' Jamar sang

Tifa rested peacefully in his arms. As she ascended into heaven.


End file.
